1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print control method and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a printing apparatus connected to information processing apparatuses such as a plurality of computers or the like by a network, operators of the information processing apparatuses can confirm information regarding print-waiting print jobs before the print jobs are executed.
For example, there has been proposed a shared printing apparatus such that an information processing apparatus which is operated by a print instructor is notified of information regarding the print-waiting print jobs which have been received from the information processing apparatus and stored in storing means, thereby enabling the print instructor to confirm the information regarding the print jobs before printing is started (refer to JP-A-2000-81959). In this case, after confirming file names, charge information as estimation information, a print processing time, a sheet size, a sheet type, resolution, an output type, the number of output sheets, and the like which are included in the information regarding the print jobs, the print instructor can execute the print jobs.
There has also been proposed a printing apparatus such that an information processing apparatus which is operated by a receiver is notified of a fact that print jobs transmitted by other operators or print jobs transmitted by third parties by a facsimile apparatus or the like have been received (refer to JP-A-2001-51813). In this case, since the printing apparatus executes the print jobs after it receives an execution instruction from a legal receiver, it is possible to prevent persons other than the legal receiver from knowing print contents.
However, in the above conventional printing apparatuses, it is a prerequisite that the print instructor or the receiver grasps the contents of the print jobs and has a will to execute the print jobs. However, for example, there is a case where when a plurality of print-waiting print jobs exist, it is necessary to execute the print jobs of high priorities first and execute the rest of the print jobs later. There is also a case where it is necessary to execute only the print jobs of high priorities and cancel the rest of the print jobs.
In such a case, in the above conventional printing apparatuses, the information which is notified to the information processing apparatus operated by the print instructor or the receiver is not sufficient. Therefore, the print instructor or the receiver cannot discriminate the necessary print jobs from a plurality of print jobs on the basis of such insufficient information.